1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to multi-tasking multi-processor environments, and in particular, to managing recovery of a link in a multi-tasking multi-processor environment.
2. Description of Background
When operating a communications link in a multi-tasking multi-processor environment, numerous failures can occur and there are a variety of ways in which the communication link can be/recovered. For example, if a channel needs to be recovered in the existing coupling technologies for multi-tasking multi-processor environment, the operation is supported by dedicated hardware. The hardware link can be reset in order to achieve this Loss of Link operation, often by dropping light or cutting power.
In the case of the new coupling technology based upon industry standard Infiniband, multiple channels can be emulated across a single physical link. Therefore, there is no hardware assist that can be called upon to aid in the recovery of the communication link. As such, recovery is left up to the firmware, which must be able to handle such recovery on a single channel without impacting the other channels that share the physical link.